Smärtsamt kaos
by Purregrina
Summary: Går det att försonas med sitt förflutna? Går det att försonas med sig själv när alla minnen river sönder en inifrån? När inser man att det är mänskligt att fela?


Smärtsamts kaos

_Livet är inte de dagar som gått, utan de dagar som vi minns..._

Jag önskar att jag kunde tro, tro på det övernaturliga, tro på sådant som inte kan bevisas med vetenskap. Smärtan kanske skulle försvinna tillsammans med alla minnen. Det är svårt att vara stark, svårt att axla rollen som "vuxen". Egentligen är jag inte redo, det har jag nog aldrig varit, men någonstans på vägen har det bara blivit så. Ett misstag som ledde till flera kringelkrokar med farliga fiender och konstiga situationer. Helvetets hetta har jag fått smaka samtidigt som färden har gett mig mer styrka och många ärr som gått in på djupet, psykiska såväl som fysiska. Döden har ständigt lurat mig, försökt fälla mig till marken medan ödet hånskrattat bakom ryggen. Ödet...Kan man tro på något så ovetenskapligt? Konstigare saker har man väl hört om. Vad är väl mer dåraktigt än människors egoism och girighet? Om det finns en gud, vilken som helst, varför finns det isåfall så mycket orättvisor? Varför drabbas de oskyldiga för de mest grymma saker?  
Minnen, grymma minnen som inte går att suddas ut. Nina...Hughes och så många andra hade fallit offer för dödens omfamning. Vakar de över oss levande? Kan de se oss, se mig? Eller ligger de helt enkelt i våra minnen, i...mina minnen? "Mamma..." Är det enda ord som rymmer ut från min mun medan solen värmer min rygg. Jag faller ner på knä utan att riktigt vara medveten om det. Det enda som jag ser framför mig är gravstenen som stirrar på mig som ett hånande finger, anklagande. "Förlåt...allihop...Nina...Hughes...mamma..." Halsen känns alldeles tjock som om någon hade blockerat den med en boll eller liknande. Man känner sig alltid så maktlös när det är något man inte kan ändra på. Döden är en av de saker som jag fortfarande har svårt att hantera, det går inte riktigt att smälta hur mycket man än vill det.

"Förlåt mig..." Nävarna knutna och blicken ner mot gräset så att den blonda luggen hänger fritt. Kan de höra mig? Kan de förlåta alla fel jag har gjort? Jag vill tro...men det är svårt. I hela mitt liv har det varit vetenskapen som har haft störst betydelse, alkemi och då finns det inte rum för gudar eller andar. Hur ska jag kunna säga förlåt ifall andar inte existerar? Hur kan jag försonas med mina minnen? "Bror! Jag har letat överallt efter dig..."  
Min blick flyttas inte överhuvudtaget. Jag kan känna din blick i ryggen trots att du inte har några riktiga ögon. Kan jag försonas med mig själv? Speciellt efter det jag har gjort mot dig? Mitt största misstag någonsin...  
"Al..."

"Huh?"

"..."

"Bror..?"

"Jag ska få tillbaka din kropp..."

Jag kunde inte säga det trots att det är ett så enkelt ord. Ordet som jag hade sagt ett par gånger tidigare. Det är svårare att tala ut med levande ting än med minnen, fast egentligen borde det vara tvärtom. Minnen är svåra att bli av med, de var alltid med en om man inte fick minnesförlust.

"Dummer...bry dig inte om det. Jag klarar mig, det är mitt fel att det blev som det blev. Jag kunde faktiskt säga nej."

"Idiot...ta inte skulden för något som du inte har gjort."

"Men bror...vi gjorde det till..."

"Jaa, det har varit en fin dag. Ska vi gå?"  
"Broor..."

Allt jag gjorde var att le då jag väl stod upp igen, sedan vände jag mig mot dig, rustningen som skapade en stor skugga i gräset. En skugga som jag dränktes i, tillsammans med gravstenen som inte längre var lika hånande. Snarare förlåtande. Åtminstone vår mamma hade sagt sitt förlåt och det kändes som om allt det tunga smälte bort, eller kröp in i skuggan som du skapade. Min blick är stadigt fäst på rusningen som bara står där. En odödlig kropp som inte kan känna värme, köld, törst eller ens hunger.

"Jag är säker på att tant Pinako har lagat till något extra till oss." Säger jag nonchalant och kopplar på ett obekymrat leende medan jag går förbi dig. Någon dag ska jag berätta precis hur jag känner och då kommer min tyngd vara mindre.  
Den tunga väskan av vuxenskap som med åren blivit tyngre...

_Om natten kommer tankarna och invaderar när jag inte är upptagen med något annat  
Tänk om saker och ting hade varit annorlunda  
Ifall vi inte hade försökt att väcka henne till liv  
Ibland kommer tårar, tårar som ingen får se  
Inte ens du  
_

_Du har sett tillräckligt och jag ska vara stark  
Det är min uppgift att bära den här bördan inte du_

_Det räcker för tillfället  
Jag är envis, stundtals egoistisk och kanske inte den bästa förebild  
Men jag vill inte sätta mer tyngd på dina axlar  
För jag vet hur tungt det är  
_

_Jag vacklar  
Jag ser saker  
Jag hör saker_

_Jag drunknar i minnen  
Jag kan inte se bortom porten  
Jag kan inte ta tag i din hand  
Din ande spökar i mitt huvud  
_

_Hon finns vid min sida_

_Ler ömt mot mig  
Viskar mitt namn  
Edward  
Edward..._

"Aaal!" Redan innan jag kände det hårda golvet kom mitt av skräck blandat med den chock jag även kände i sömnen. Jag kunde höra hjärtslagen i mitt huvud som bara växte i styrka medan svetten klibbade sönder min hud. Bilderna...Alla minnen kom tillbaka lika tydligt som för flera år sedan. En varelse som en gång varit av kött och blod förvandlades till en klump av inälvor. Mitt sökande igenom den enorma port som höll på att röva bort dig. Mitt största misstag...Trots att jag hade försonats med henne ville inte minnena försvinna. Om nätterna kunde jag se henne stå vid min säng med ett försiktigt leende och en sådan ömhet att mitt hjärta ville brista. Varför förföljde hon mig hela tiden? Ville hon säga mig något? Det fanns ingen logik...  
"Bror! Bror hur gick det?! Vad hände?" Hördes en orolig röst. Först var det svårt att koppla vems röst som hördes eftersom hon såg på mig med sorgsna ögon. Hon hade samma ögon som brukade se ut genom fönstret och ut till en fjärran värld. En värld som bara fanns i hennes huvud. Där fanns vår far, Hohenheim som aldrig kom tillbaka. Jag kände hur du ruskade om mig och först då förstod jag vem som ropade. "Al...jag...jag är okej." Utbrast jag med en lätt skakig stämma, vilket fick dig att sluta. Trots att jag inte kunde se dina ögon kände jag att du såg på mig, det gick att känna ditt tvivel. "Du skrek...efter mamma...och du skrek mitt namn. Varför berättar du aldrig hur du mår!?"  
Den anklagande rösten sköt ett hål av skuldkänslor mot mig, rakt i hjärtat där all rädsla och tyngd låg gömd. "Jag mår bra! Det var bara en mardröm..."  
"Men bror!"  
"God natt..." Min lätt irriterade röst var mest en mask för att dölja det jag egentligen kände. Vad var det Roy brukade säga? Just det...Jag var ett barn, ett oansvarigt barn. Om så var fallet så ville jag ändra på det, det var väl därför vi var på jakt efter de vises sten.  
"Bror...du besökte mammas grav...har det något med det att göra?" Min blick gick mot ditt så kallade huvud, grandskade metallen med en lätt dyster blick. Det var så länge sedan jag såg ditt riktiga ansikte och det gjorde ont bara att tänka på det. Om jag hade kunnat skulle jag gärna byta plats, för det kändes som om du hatade mig. Hatade mig på grund av den metallkropp som du fick. Känslan gnagde långt där inne men jag vägrade släppa lös den. Eftersom allt ändå var mitt fel förtjänade jag inget medlidande.  
"Det låter väl fånigt...men jag ville bara säga hej till henne. Dumt va? Jag som ateist hälsar på en grav för att säga hej, säga hej till en döing. Ett monster..."  
"Idiot! Säg inte så!"  
"Säg inte så till din äldre bror!"  
"Det gör jag så ofta jag vill, idiot, idiot, idiot! Hon är vår mamma, inget monster!"  
"Hon blev en blodpöl, är det ett riktigt liv?"  
"Men jag då! Är jag ett riktigt liv?"  
Din gälla röst fick mig att stelna till av fasa, de orden. Det påminde mig så starkt om händelser som jag helst ville glömma. Den dag jag ställdes mellan två val. Att offra dödsdömda fångar eller min egen bror.  
"Al..."  
"Nej! Jag vill inte höra några undanflykter, är jag ett riktigt liv?"  
"Det är klart du är! Du är min lillebror, det kommer du alltid vara!"  
"Idiot...Det finns inga bevis för det!"  
"Bevis?!" Jag stirrade på dig med en chockad blick, det gick bara inte att förstå. Varför tvivlade du på en sådan sak? Precis när jag skulle till att resa mig upp skyndade du ut från rummet, bort från huset och ut i natten. Dina tunga metalliska steg fick mig att känna en rysning längs ryggraden. Motvilliga tårar som strilade ner där jag satt på golvet och lät månen stirra på mig. Hatet...jag förtjänade det men ändå gjorde det så ont.  
"Förlåt..."  
_"Edward..."_


End file.
